


uncharted territory

by schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)



Series: uncharted territory [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (but having a tiny crisis over it), Coming In Pants, Communication, David Rose is a Good Person, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Healthy negotiation of boundaries, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i love these boys so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic
Summary: In which Patrick has a mild moment of panic during their first night of privacy, and David, non-judgemental angel and king of healthy sex communication that he is, helps him find a way to get off that they're both comfortable with.80% porn, 20% feelings.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: uncharted territory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965646
Comments: 71
Kudos: 369





	uncharted territory

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written fic or even engaged in a fandom for years (hi, old Supernatural pals, I'm sixtysevenlmpala!), but I recently binged all of Schitt's Creek and cannot remember the last time I fell in love so hard with fictional characters. These two boys make me so happy and I just couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> My writing skills are SUPER rusty so any comments/feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> <3

Once the shock of coming face-to-face with not one but _two_ of David’s exes had worn off, things had been going… pretty damn well.

As soon as their lips had met, perched on the foot of Stevie’s bed, they’d fallen into a familiar rhythm, kisses growing deeper and more desperate with every second that ticked by, hands grasping at each other as if they might be torn apart at any moment. Like every stolen snatch of time in the backroom of the store, or at the motel, or in Patrick’s car – it was fiery and rushed, that terrible nagging feeling in the back of both their heads that they didn’t have much time.

It was as if neither of them got the ‘whole night to ourselves’ memo, and so everything was moving at light speed, that terrible urgency that made them mindless and messy, except now it was uninterrupted. Somewhere along the way, Patrick had lost his sweater, and David had straddled him and pressed him back into the mattress, biting at Patrick’s lips and along his jaw and down his neck, and _God_ Patrick didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on in his life. He could barely think straight. It was all he could do just to hold onto David, sink his hands into his hair and kiss him like he was drowning as the scent of his cologne enveloped him, every sense overwhelmed with David.

David huffed into Patrick’s neck, his usually deft fingers fumbling with Patrick’s buttons. Patrick vaguely registered that they might even be _shaking_ , but he truly couldn’t tell, because his own body felt like it was vibrating anyway.

“Is this—?” David managed, clearing his throat and glancing at the sliver of Patrick’s chest peeking out under his very sensible shirt.

“Yeah, yes,” Patrick said with a breath of a laugh, the laugh of a man who couldn’t quite believe this was happening, and was desperately trying to keep up.

David smiled and undid the rest of the buttons, one by one, until he got to Patrick’s belt buckle. He tugged out the rest of the shirt from his waistband and kissed Patrick again, hard, needy, and Patrick moaned helplessly into his mouth, feeling like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Those big hands glided over Patrick’s stomach and his chest, cool shiver of David’s rings as he brought one hand back down – unbuckled his belt – slid just the tips of his fingers beneath Patrick’s jeans – and that was fine, that was good, he was hard and panting and this was what he wanted, David Rose was going to actually touch his dick, he just needed to not _freak out_ –

“Wait – shit –” Patrick bit out suddenly, scrabbling up the bed a little, though he was pretty penned in with David braced above him. David, though, instantly pulled back, sitting back on his haunches and looking at Patrick with so much _concern_. He held his hands out as if he was trying to settle a frightened animal, and it kind of made Patrick want to cry.

“ _Oh_ my god, I’m sorry. Patrick – fuck, I’m sorry, I should have checked in, are you… okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, glancing away from David’s gaze and suddenly getting up from the bed, pacing aimlessly with his hands on his hips, a stance usually reserved for stressful days in the store.

David regarded him with pursed lips and drew himself into a cross-legged sitting position on the bed, head moving slowly back and forth with Patrick’s movements. “Well. Yes, you do look _completely_ fine. Not like you’re having a crisis at all.”

Patrick stopped in his tracks, back to David, and sighed, covering his face with his hands. “I’m not having a _crisis_ , I just – I just need a minute,” he said, muffled, and gave it a few seconds before turning to face David. David pressed his lips together in a tight smile, smoothed down the wrinkles in the front of his sweater, and patted the space next to him on the bed.

“Wanna take a minute here? It’s marginally more comfortable.”

Patrick reluctantly sat himself opposite David on the bed, mirroring his position and facing him but staring down at where his hands were twisting in his lap, his throat choked with all the things he wanted to say but couldn’t. And David – David just sat there, patient, kind, waiting with him. Eventually, he reached out for Patrick’s anxious hands, pausing before he touched him – “Is this okay?” he asked, and Patrick’s heart might have actually melted a little.

“Yeah.”

David covered each of Patrick’s hands with his own, gently stilling them.

“So… do you want to tell me what’s going on in your head right now? ‘Cause, like, I can literally _hear_ the cogs turning in there.” David lifted one of his hands and planted a quick kiss on his knuckle. “But you don’t have to, obviously. We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to. Or – do anything you don’t want to. Honestly.”

Patrick let out a sharp exhale from his nose, shrugging one shoulder. Now that his heart rate was returning to normal and he didn’t feel so overloaded with excitement and nerves and sensation, he felt a little silly for stopping. “I want to do everything with you,” he confessed, voice gravelly and barely above a whisper.

David gave him that grin, the barely-concealed smugness, I know I’m shit-hot grin. “Yes, mhm, that’s… that is good. Good to know.”

Patrick rolled his eyes, couldn’t stop himself smiling back. “Right. I don’t want you to think I’m – I’m confused, or like I’m changing my mind, because I’m not, David, I’m definitely not. But – ah. It’s just…” Patrick swallowed. “I got scared.”

He was ready for David to laugh at him or frown or tell him to leave, even though the rational part of him (which was, well, most of him) knew he would never. Still, his mouth felt dry, and he felt _stupid._ Stupid for freaking out over something that was meant to be good, stupid for denying himself something he wanted, stupid for ruining the first stolen night of privacy they’d had.

“It’s okay to be scared, Patrick.” David’s eyes crinkled at the corners and he shifted closer to him, tipping his chin upwards with two matter-of-fact fingers. “This is… completely new to you. I was scared the first time I slept with a guy, too. It’s – _intimidating_ , really, and there’s a lot to, you know, unpack.”

Patrick blinked, because somehow he’d never imagined David _not_ being confident about these things.

“I’m – I’m really sorry for rushing you. I’m, um, generally _extremely_ conscientious when it comes to maintaining healthy communication and establishing boundaries during sex. I pride myself on it, actually. I think I just – I got caught up? Like I wanted to do everything all at once. But that’s, that’s not an excuse,” David said, sincerely, softly.

Patrick leaned in and kissed him, quick and sweet. “S’okay, David. That’s… maybe exactly how I felt, as well.” He rested his forehead against David’s. “I just want you so bad,” he whispered, heart hammering away in his chest.

“Mm,” David hummed in agreement, nodded, his mouth and his body drawing closer to Patrick’s as if pulled by a magnet – but he drew back at the last second, pursing his lips. “Okay, this is – I want you, too. Obviously. But – you did just almost kick me in the gut for trying to touch your dick. So.”

Patrick felt his face heat up, but the warmth in David’s eyes and in the thumb stroking across his cheek soothed the wave of embarrassment.

“So maybe we leave it for tonight.”

Wait. What?

“Wait. What?” Patrick blurted, feeling like someone had just snatched his Halloween candy. David’s brow creased a little, a mix between confusion and intrigue, as Patrick said, “I don’t wanna wait. I can't do _that,_ right now, but I want… _something_. I know I want something. With you. Tonight.”

“Well, that’s helpful,” David said, amused but not malicious. “So – _something_. But I can’t touch your dick. Right?”

Patrick cringed, feeling silly, but nodded. He couldn’t explain it – he was almost overwhelmed with desire, head reeling with a million sordid _somethings_ which he was desperate to try with David, but – it was like a mental block. His brain short-circuited as soon as David’s hand slipped into his pants, as soon as he knew he was about to have a strong, big, _man’s_ hand around his cock. That sounded like fucking _heaven_ , but he couldn’t shake a feeling of wrongness, a feeling of panic around it, pounded into his head not by his liberal school or tolerant parents but by his own teenage desperation to be normal, to be like everyone else, to crush everything he felt into a tiny ball and hide it away somewhere.

“Okay, so – I’m just being thorough, here, because I don’t really want to spook you again.” David’s tone and posture had both shifted into Business David, reminding Patrick of when he was taking inventory at the store, and Patrick had to laugh a little.

“I appreciate that, thank you, David.”

“So. I’m assuming touching _my_ dick is also out for tonight?”

“Uh.” Patrick glanced down at the bulge in David’s jeans, and felt insanely guilty. “Yeah. I – sorry, I just…”

“Honey, it’s fine. I’m just making sure.” And it really _was_ fine, suddenly Patrick could tell, because David had said so and he’d never felt so safe.

David hummed thoughtfully, eyes cast up and two fingers tapping at his chin. “Okay, so, no hands below the waist. Got it, mm-hm. Did you like when I touched you elsewhere? Like your chest, your stomach?”

Patrick nodded dumbly. David smiled.

“Is it okay to totally undress you above the waist?”

Another nod.

“Hmm,” David mused, looking back at Patrick with a dark glint in his eye which instantly pooled a nervous heat in Patrick’s belly. “Okay, last thing, just checking. I won’t touch your cock, or take your jeans off. Is it okay if I make you come?”

If Patrick had had a mouthful of water, he would’ve spat it out. As it was, his mouth suddenly felt dry as hell. His cheeks were definitely pink now. “Uh, yes, yeah, that’s… that’s fine. That’s very fine. Uh – how, though?”

David quirked his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss him, both of them melting back down onto the mattress. It was slower this time, burning hot, Patrick chasing David’s ungodly tongue and gasping into his mouth already as he thread his fingers through David’s hair. “Do you trust me?” David asked.

“Yes.” No hesitation. Maybe it was just from talking about things – healthy communication, who knew? – but Patrick already felt miles more comfortable, confident, excited.

“Okay. Good. You’ll tell me if something isn’t good, okay? Anything at all. I really – I need that from you,” David said, worrying at his lip with his teeth. Patrick nodded emphatically.

“I will, I promise.”

“Alright. C’mere, honey,” David murmured, kissing him again and this time lowering his whole body onto Patrick’s, a hot, hard weight pressing him deliciously into the bed. He hadn’t even noticed David had been holding himself up before, but now he could feel _everything_ , David’s legs tangled with his, the sharp jut of his hipbone, and then he shifted and he could feel –

“Oh,” Patrick managed. That – was David Rose’s dick, rubbing right up alongside his own, straining against the confines of their jeans.

David gazed down at him intensely and deliberately rocked his hips, dragging his cock against Patrick’s. “Is that okay?”

Patrick moaned in response, thunking his head back onto the pillows and clutching at David’s shoulders.

“I need a little more verbal confirmation,” David murmured with a little smirk, biting at Patrick’s ear and making him gasp.

“Yes – David, _yes_ , keep doing that.”

“What? Oh, this?” David said innocently, grinding against him torturously slow. Little shit. It didn’t make much sense, really, because David was still technically _touching_ his dick, just not with his hands – Patrick wasn’t going to try to understand his mind right now. All he knew was that this felt safe, this felt manageable, this felt – God, it felt good. Patrick made a sound he didn’t think he’d ever made before, and it definitely _was not_ a whimper – either way it was buried in David’s neck, both of his hands grabbing at David’s back and only getting fistfuls of sweater.

“Take it off,” he said desperately, and David obliged immediately, throwing it carelessly to one side. Patrick felt briefly honoured to have got him so riled up he didn’t care about creasing it, until –

“I should really… _unh_ , fold that.”

Patrick snorted, “Shut up,” and canted his hips up, knocking David off his rhythm and rutting their hips together particularly hard.

“It’s – it’s Givenchy… _fuck_ —"

He was satisfied to see David lose his breath and, presumably, his thoughts about sweaters, because the next thing he knew David was really thrusting down into him. Patrick awkwardly fumbled around for a few seconds to wrestle his own shirt off, David eyeing him hungrily and immediately running his hands over his body. Patrick clung to him, breath punching out of him with each thrust, a thrill rushing through him when David _moaned_ as Patrick dug his nails into his back. David was gorgeous like this – a few strands of his perfectly coiffed hair hanging down over a forehead sheened with sweat, lips wet and a little swollen, his jaw tight with effort and eyes determined. Patrick could look at him forever, but he had to squeeze his eyes shut as his cock spilled a little pre-come into his underwear, his whole body turning fluid and chasing the sensation in their hips.

“You like this?” David panted above him, and Patrick opened his eyes to look at him, laughed breathlessly.

“Yes. _Yes,_ David.”

“Tell me.” David’s breath caught on a short grunt as they got the angle just right. “Tell me – how much you like it.”

Patrick had a feeling this was as much about hearing Patrick talking dirty as it was about reassuring David that he was okay with this. The thought made his heart ache pleasantly. “I – _God_. David, it’s – you feel so good, you’re making me feel so fucking good, I love it – _ah_ , oh God. I never – never thought this could feel this good,” he breathed out with a laugh, and David smiled, similarly breathless, both of them fucking giddy with it as they got off like teenagers.

"Well, what can I say, I'm - _extremely_ talented," David grinned, and for all his snark, Patrick didn't miss how he'd been hanging on his words and how his eyes had darkened, like he was getting off on _Patrick_ getting off. “Jesus, you’re so hard, I can feel you,” David moaned, gazing at him like he was beautiful. One of his hands flew to Patrick’s hips and gripped it _hard_ , moving him to where he wanted him and keeping him there as his hips stuttered and rocked down into him, and Patrick’s head swam with how fucking much he liked that. “Wanna see you lose it, baby, I wanna make you fucking – oh my _God_ , Patrick, I’m gonna come, I’m – oh fuck oh fuck—”

David buried his face into Patrick’s hair and groaned, the sound deep and guttural and undoubtedly _manly_ (yeah, no shit, Patrick) – but that sound alone made Patrick’s cock jerk in his pants, throbbing impossibly harder and pushing him closer to the edge with every desperate judder of David’s hips.

David Rose just came. On top of him. In his probably-thousands-of-dollars jeans. Holy shit.

David’s hips slowed and Patrick whined a little, making him laugh. “Um. Okay, so. _That_ wasn’t how I planned for that to go,” David said, a wide, sated smile spreading across his face and his words dripped in treacle. This was what David Rose looked like when he’d just come. Patrick was in awe.

“You didn’t want to come?” he laughed.

“No, I – yes. I did want that. But I was supposed to… get you off _first_. You know. Chivalry, or something.” David waved a vague hand and looked at him sheepishly, experimentally shifted his hips to feel how achingly hard Patrick still was. Patrick bit his lip against a groan.

Suddenly, all post-orgasm sluggishness be damned, David hooked Patrick’s leg and deftly flipped them, and Patrick found himself straddling him. He almost lost his balance, but David’s hands steadied him at his sides, then started stroking smoothly up and down. “Hi,” Patrick said with surprise.

“Hello,” David smiled, his eyes dragging over Patrick’s body as he sat atop his hips. Patrick felt a hot thrill shoot through him and his dick twitched inside his jeans. Subconsciously, he jerked his hips a little, grinding onto David’s lap, and David hissed, “Yeah, that’s it. Your turn to do the work now, honey. If you want it, that is.”

David arched an eyebrow and Patrick huffed, rolled his eyes, but could not bring himself to resist – he was aching, so fucking close, his whole body thrumming with anticipation. “I want it,” he breathed, slowly grinding his hips into David’s, placing his hands on his chest to steady himself. His eyes fluttered closed at that sweet friction on his cock, even better now he had control of the angle, and he tipped his head back and moaned.

“Yes, that’s right, just like that. You look _amazing_ like this,” David muttered, breath hitching as Patrick thrust against his softening dick in his jeans – Patrick knew he must be sensitive, maybe even uncomfortable, and he was about to stop when David’s hands went to his hips again, dragging him more firmly against him, setting him into a toe-curling rhythm.

“Oh – oh God, David,” Patrick moaned, gazing down at him. “Is that not – not too much for you?”

“I kinda like it. I like too much, sometimes, after I’ve come,” David explained with a squeeze to Patrick’s hips, grinning devilishly up at him, and well, Patrick didn’t need to check twice. He rutted against him with urgency, vaguely aware of desperate moans escaping him with each thrust, clenching his fingers in David’s chest hair as he chased that blinding edge. David hissed and gasped with him, even shivering from the sensations, and Patrick thought he was absolutely perfect. (He filed away the overstimulation thing into a nice neat folder in his mind entitled, ‘Things David Likes In Bed’.)

“I want to grab your ass. Is that okay with you?” David asked, so wonderfully polite even in the midst of _this_.

“Yes – you can, yes, yes,” Patrick panted.

David’s hands splayed out on his denim-clad ass and _squeezed_ , driving Patrick into him harder and faster, and those final shreds of anxiety dissolved into a current of pure excitement and new-found confidence - the way, perhaps, it was always meant to be. Feeling himself unravelling, Patrick fell forward a little, one hand bracing beside David's head and the other sinking into his hair, quick _twist-pull_ which earned him an eyebrow-wiggle and a very intrigued, " _Ooh_ ," from David. David let him tug his head backwards and stared up at Patrick as he mindlessly thrust against him, David’s strong grip helping him along. “Yeah, Patrick – yeah, that’s it, do it, come on.”

When he came, it felt like it lasted years, shaking apart in David’s arms and squeezing his eyes shut against the waves of _holyfuckyes_ which just kept crashing and crashing over him.

The next few minutes were a bit of a haze, but at some point he’d shifted to lying flat next to David, both of them too hot and too sweaty to cuddle but their hands were loosely tangled together between them. David turned his head on the pillow, his eyes flicking over Patrick’s face, mouth twisting into a smile.

“So that was…”

“Amazing,” Patrick finished, his cheeks still red from his orgasm. “Amazing, David. Thank you, for…”

“Making that happen for us?” David said teasingly.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Well. Yeah.” He propped an elbow on the pillow and turned onto his side to look at David, taking all of him in. “And for… understanding. You have no idea how much I want to do with you. And when I said _slow_ , I really didn’t plan for it to be – _this_ slow. But I think I just – I hated that part of myself for so long, David. I really did. So even though I _really_ wanted you to touch me, I just, ah, couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. And I felt like an idiot for that, but you – you just made me feel so good.”

David’s smile had been growing as Patrick spoke, and now he leaned across and cupped Patrick’s jaw with his hand, his rings four cool kisses across Patrick’s flushed skin. “Patrick,” he murmured. “You _are_ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please feel free to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed or have any feedback!
> 
> <3


End file.
